Study Time
by sheltie
Summary: Levy helps Natsu study. How well will that go.


**Study Time**

 **By: Sheltie**

* * *

 _I don't own Fairy Tail at all_

* * *

 **A/N: okay, this is another Natsu/Levy one. I am really having fun writing these two. I am not really sure how to categorize this one really.**

* * *

"Natsu, are you even paying attention?" Levy McGarden asked with annoyance heavily laced in her voice.

"Huh, uh, um" Natsu responded as he snapped his head up from the loll it was in.

Levy sighed heavily.

"Natsu, you called me over to help you with this, and yet you haven't been doing a thing" she said, "maybe I should just go home."

"NO! I mean, no. Please stay, Levy, stay. I really do need your help. I have no idea what any of this means" Natsu pleaded as he took Levy's wrist before she could even get up from her chair.

"Why didn't you call Lucy, she's the one who always helps you study?" Levy asked as she shook off Natsu's hold.

"Oh, that. Well, she's on a date and told me to not interrupt it unless I want to lose a very vitally important thing to me" Natsu said as he crossed his legs.

Levy's eyes widened at this. _This must be some date for Lucy to use a threat like that_ she thought.

"As for Erza, she's out with Jellal again and she never has her phone on her when she's out with him. Lisanna is busy with her own work to help me and I didn't want to bother her" Natsu said, explaining to Levy why he didn't ask Erza or Lisanna.

Levy now understood why she was here and sighed heavily. She was trying and the keyword was trying to help Natsu study. They were in his room at his seldom used desk. Levy had to clear off space from Natsu's desk when she got to his place due to all the crap he had on there that wasn't really needed at all.

"Fine, I'll stay, but you better do some work or else I am leaving" she said.

"Yes, right. Thank you so much Levy, you're a goddess" Natsu said so pleased Levy was staying.

Levy didn't know why, but her cheeks flushed a bit at this. She shouldn't since it wasn't the first time she had been called a goddess, but the ones who usually called her that was Jet and Droy and she had gotten so used to them saying that to her that she didn't even really acknowledge it any more. But for Natsu to say this to her made her react.

 _I must be tired or something to be affected by that. Right, the room is too stifling. I need to open a window_ she thought.

"Can I open a window Natsu?" she asked.

"Sure" Natsu shrugged.

Levy opened the window and took a deep breath of fresh air. _This will clear my head_ she thought. She then got back to the desk and began to help Natsu once again. This time he was trying to pay more attention to what she was saying.

Natsu sat there listening to her with rapt attention. When Levy paused to see if Natsu was listening she felt her cheeks flush again. Natsu was so focused on her that it made her feel self-conscious in a way. She swallowed hard and adjusted her glasses she wore when she studied since her eyes couldn't take all the strain staring at the page too long without some kind of help. She tucked a piece of her blue hair behind her ear only for it to fall back out. Pushing aside Natsu's staring she kept going trying to ignore it.

After a half an hour they took a break.

"Ah man, so much stuff" Natsu groaned as he laid back on his back.

"But you've made great progress Natsu. I'm so proud" Levy said with a smile.

"Heh, I guess I have" Natsu said looking up with a grin.

Levy then turned back to the book she had brought along to read.

"Levy, why'd you bring that book? Is that also something I need to read?" Natsu asked sitting up.

"No, just is a bit of light reading for myself" Levy said.

"'Light'? That book got to weigh a ton or something" Natsu said as he eyed the tome.

"It's not that heavy Natsu" Levy said rolling her eyes at Natsu's exaggeration.

"Yeah, but I bet I can use it to whack Gray in the head and cause some major damage" Natsu said.

Levy sighed and shook her head.

"Why do you always pick fights with Gray anyway?" she asked.

"Huh, I don't know. He's just a jerk. Yeah, that's it. He's a jerk that likes cold stuff. What is up with that? Where's the fire, the heat, the pyro?" Natsu said.

"Natsu, everyone is different, you know that" Levy said.

"Yeah, I guess" Natsu mumbled.

Levy shook her head. She knew that Natsu and Gray had been at each other's throats since they were in pre-K. No one was sure what had actually started it really, but there didn't seem like there'd be an end of it any time soon. Erza also on that day became the peacekeeper between the two. Though she wasn't sure a peacekeeper was supposed to be just as violent since Erza used violence to split Natsu and Gray apart and both boys became afraid of Erza that day too.

"Levy, what do you do for fun?" Natsu asked.

"Hm, why do you ask?" Levy asked.

"I don't know, I guess we don't really hang out a lot so I'm curious" Natsu said.

"I like to read" Levy said.

"That's it" Natsu said.

"Well yeah, and go to the movies too I guess" Levy said.

"Really? What have you seen?" Natsu asked.

Levy began naming titles of a lot of indie movies and Natsu was lost.

"Those sound boring" Natsu grumbled.

Levy just sighed.

"We've had a long enough break. Lets get back to work" she said.

Natsu groaned and whined, but got back to work.

/Scene Break/

 _ **A Few Days Later**_

"LEVY!"

Levy turned her head and saw Natsu running down the hall after her. She stopped and waited for her friend.

"Hey Natsu, what's up?" she asked.

"I did it, I passed all the tests you helped me study for" Natsu said happily as he showed off his test papers with the scores on them.

Levy looked at them and smiled.

"That's great Natsu, I'm proud of you" she said.

"I couldn't do it without you, Levy. I got high nineties on all of them. I've never gotten those kind of high scores not even when Lucy helped me study" Natsu said.

This was true since when Lucy helped Natsu studied he'd get 75s and 80s, but nothing any higher.

"You're so awesome Levy" Natsu said as he pulled the blue haired girl into a hug.

Levy felt her cheeks heat up as Natsu hugged her.

 _Cool down girl, what's wrong with you?_ she thought.

"I just helped you Natsu, you did all the work" She said modestly.

"Whatever Levy, you're totally awesome and there's no changin' that at all" Natsu said.

Again Levy felt a bit flustered by Natsu praising her.

"Hey, we should study together again" Natsu suggested.

"Huh, oh yeah" Levy said.

"Great, see ya!" Natsu said as he ran off.

Levy sighed and shook her head. A smile made its way to her lips as she re-started her trek to the library.

 _Another study date with Natsu, huh? I don't know why, but I can't wait for it_ she thought.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: and that ends another. I hoped you all liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
